Where Harry Goes, Chaos Follows
by BlackBlade0001
Summary: A little side-story to "Sons of Ra" that lets us know why it's never a good idea to anger Harry, especially when his Ka is around and feeling vengeful and mischievous. Humorous One-Shot.


**Where Harry Goes, Chaos Follows**

Okay, just in case someone missed the summary, this is a short little side-story that goes with "Sons of Ra" and happens just shortly after Chapter Thirteen. You have to read "Sons of Ra" in order to really understand it, so I suggest you do so ^_^ On the other hand, it is not at all necessary to read this one in order to understand the other, it's purely for fun ^^

**Disclaimer: **Neither Harry Potter nor Yu-Gi-Oh! belong to me, so I'm not taking credit for either…I only take credit for the situations I put their characters on, but that's enough for me ^_^U

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The Shadow Creature, also known as Ka, also known as Soul-Creature, also known as Magician of Black Chaos was putting his insubstantiality and invisibility to good use. So maybe he couldn't interact with the world around him, but at the very least he could enjoy the sight of it. And what a sight it was! After an eternity in Shadows and Darkness, the light and landscape around him looked truly glorious. The dawn had been the single most wonderful spectacle he had ever witnessed, the way the light (which had been unbearably bright until he finally got used to it) reflected on the tiny little grains of sand and some of said grains sparkled prettily had made him stop and stare for quite a while, until he had realized that his mortal was a good distance away and hurried to follow.

His mortal, a young magician known as Harry Potter, had no idea that he was being shadowed (no pun intended) by the creature he had managed to summon just a little while ago, as he and his friends rode back to their abode, nor would he find out anytime soon if said creature had his way. He had, after tying his fading essence to the boy's magic and henceforth managing to mostly remain the Human Realm, been looking after his human zealously. A few of the boy's memories that he had managed to glimpse at when he had just been summoned allowed him to know that his human was prone to accidents, kidnappings and much-too-often brushes with death. He had to take care of the fragile little mortal, since said mortal obviously couldn't do it himself, and had decided to use his (not really welcomed, but certainly much better than going back to the Shadows) newfound invisibility to follow him around.

They finally reached the human's living place and he paused for a moment to stare appreciatively at it. Who'd have thought? Humans can do some pretty impressive things when they put their minds to it. When the party separated and the human female darted away, he almost followed her, still determined to protect his mortal's two friends, but decided instead to remain with his summoner (the boy certainly needed all the help he could get). They went into the building and soon enough met with yet more mortals, making him exasperatedly wonder if he would have to protect these ones too. The mortals talked and talked and he had to amuse himself with seeing the decorations and painting in the wall, but that lasted only until he felt a tiny little wisp of anger coming from his mortal counterpart. Since their connection was mostly closed when he was like this (because staying like this required only a tiny amount of the boy's energy and that was hardly enough to feed an emotional/mental connection), he instantly knew that the little human was feeling _a lot_ of anger, and whoever angered his human, angered him.

He had quickly discovered that the source (and target) of said anger was a human male dressed in blue robes and decided said male had to be taught a lesson. Just as he was starting to come back into substantiality (because you can't hurt what you can't touch, and you can't teach a lesson to someone you can't hurt) when his summoner turned to look straight at him. This made him remember that the little human was still very tired and hardly had enough energy to keep himself upright, never mind supporting his Ka's body in this Realm, and allowed himself to fade back before the boy could really look at him. Still, he decided to take his revenge some other time.

When the humans finally left, he turned to follow the stupid male who had messed with his little human, deciding that his mortal would just have to look after himself for a little while. He would have to be very creative in his revenge, since he couldn't afford to waste a lot of energy (since his energy was the boy's energy and there was precious little of that left right now), but he was sure he could manage.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

A little after High Priest Seth had left the throne room, he had decided to have breakfast brought to his chambers. He was eating at the same time he worked (he was a very busy man, after all) and so had a lot of important papers scattered around the table. This proved to be a very big mistake as a goblet full of wine rather suddenly fell and spilled its contents all over important documents, most likely ruining them beyond repair, and even a managed to get some on his clothes. He cursed rather loudly and proceeded to call on one of his servants to clean the mess while he went and cleaned up.

When he had finished cleaning himself up and changing into fresh clothes, the water basin that he had just used decided to copy the goblet's earlier actions and spilled itself onto the gleaming stone floor and, as the High Priest was just in the process of walking away and was caught mid-step, the poor man lost his balance (rather mysterious as well, since he was not usually so clumsy) and went crashing to the ground, his behind connecting rather painfully with the wet floor and making him need yet _another_ change of clothes. This was not a good day.

The day certainly didn't get any better. His Rod was missing when he (again) finished changing, making him lose two hours of his valuable time looking for it (it was found inside a vase nowhere near where he'd left it, but he hadn't been able to pin the crime on anyone in particular). During a meeting with Priest Akunadin he had tripped over nothing and gone crashing onto the older man, sending them both to ground, much to his mortification. During lunch, something kept moving just out of the corner of his eye, making him paranoid, frustrated and unable to enjoy his meal until he finally gave up and went hungry. One of the silken drapes separating his rooms fell down just as he was walking through it, tangling itself in his head and making him hit his head in the wall and fall down (for the third time!). And finally, when he thought it could get no worse, he had been walking down one of the hallways, making some plans and calculations on his head, when he started to hear a really low, faded whisper of a voice talking in a sing-song (which was both annoying and really quite frightening, but mostly annoying) going something like _'Seeeeth. Oh, seeh-eth. I can see you'_ and driving him out of his mind until he had finally cracked and yelled for it to_ 'shut up already!'…_in the middle of a deserted hallway…just as the Pharaoh was walking around the corner. Needless to say, Seth had never felt more embarrassed in his whole life.

He had quickly retreated back into his rooms to seethe and make plans to catch the one responsible for his mess of a day. He knew, he just _knew_, that the little boy-magician had something to do with this, he just had to prove it.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The Soul-Creature finally went back to his human's side that afternoon, almost feeling giddy (if not for the fact that giddiness was such a _human_ thing to feel). He had had a memorable and truly enjoyable day getting revenge for his little summoner. Ah, mortals were just _so _amusing. He would definitely have to visit the paranoid one some other time, but for now, it was back to being a silent and invisible guard to his mortal part.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Author's Notes:** Did you guys like it, hate it? It's an idea that got into my head but, as it had no real importance to the story, I decided not to add to "Sons of Ra". Well, be sure to tell me what you think of this little piece ^_^


End file.
